Seeing the Disease
by ChibiChino
Summary: Nera fanfic! Neji is sent on a mission to help the kazekage of The Hidden Sand Country. But Neji goes and before he even meets the guy he's already made a bad impression. What can he do to make it better?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first Nera fanfic.(First Naruto Fanfic too) That's Neji and Gaara, (I had no idea that's what it stands for. All these names whew! confusing.)

So um yea it's yaoi, nothing happens in this story "yet" but I guess I'll warn you ahead of time if the chapter contains lemon.

------Disclaimer!------I DON"T OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO-------(I wish.. but ya no...too bad)

Oh, and there's some Sakura bashing in this story. Sort of. If you like Sakura I'm sorry! But it's not that I hate her, I just didn't really like her in the beginning of the show so I sorta take that on her and personally I think Sasuke and Naruto belongs together.

--SO BACK OFF SAKURA!!!--

sorry...um I really don't hate her I just...bleh

OK!!! That's enough talking! Don't let me block you from reading the story! Read on and Review please! Tell me how you like it any suggestion on how you want the story I'll see if I can do it! I'll even make little side stories if you want. If you have any other pairing suggestions I'll take it to mind! Thanks!

Oh, and I would like to tell you this girl that calls me a brownie even though I'm not brown (wth? I know...) "pressured" me to hurry and put this story up. She said forget the grammar and all that boring stuff and just put it up. So if I have any names wrong or spelling crap wrong I am deeply sorry.

Ok now! That's enough really! I'll see you at the bottom!

...Happy reading...

"Huh..." Where is he? Lunch is already over... Damn, I have to keep a better eye on him. I looked at the clock on the wall for the 4th time. He's 10 minutes late. Agh! I stood up from my desk rudely and accidentally slammed my palm on the desk a bit, I hardly cared.

"Huh? Hyuuga-san?" The sensei, Iruka, said quizzically, pausing from writing on the chalkboard with a book in his hand.

"Bathroom." I simply said and left the classroom room without hearing his answer to my statement. That idiot must be on the rooftop again!

"How many times have I told him not to go outside around noon! Why doesn't he listen?! I-"

"Neji-kun!"

"Wha-?" I looked around. "Sakura?" I do not have time for this. Not for her pathetic squealing.

She gasped. "Were you looking for me? I'm sorry I'm late! Let's go back to class together, Neji-kun!" She grabbed my arm and giggled.

This is Sakura. The scary pink hair freak of the school. She's boy crazy and seem to think every boy in school likes her. No matter how mean you treat her, she'll forget about it and pretend nothing happened.

"Let go, I don't have time for you."

"Neji-kun! Ohhh! Don't be so meeeean!" She whined.

"I am not in the mood. Let.Go." I shoved her aside. I started up the stairs as she whined again. "Nejiiiiiii-kun!" I didn't mean to be so rough on her today, in fact I just wanted to get through the day without even seeing or hearing her pathetic squealing and freaky pink hair. But like I said I don't have time for her.

I ran up the last flight of stairs and slammed the door to the rooftop opened.

"Gaara?!" No answer."Dammit."

I walked around the rooftop, looking for that red head. He had to be here. Where else could he be? "Gaara! Answer me-?!? Gaara?!" I spotted the back of his head behind the staircase room I just came out of. He was on the ground.

"Gaara!!" I ran over to him immediately and held his head up. His eyes was closed. Oh god, no. "Gaara, hey! Wake up! Gaara!" He eyes popped open, he closed them again and shook his head a bit, then sat up. He placed his hands on his face and rubbed his forehead.

"Goddam, Neji, what do you want?" He kept one hand on the ground to prop himself up.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Nothing, god."

"What? Disappointed I'm not dead?" He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes again.

"Huh, I wish." I leaned against the wall next to him and closed my eyes too.

We lied there for a while until it struck me. When was I able to get this close to him? Side by side, next to him. I felt a heavy head land on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked down at Gaara. Fell asleep again. I smiled just a little bit.

He looks so adorable when he sleeps, how long did it take for him to trust me? He didn't used to sleep like that. Ha, heck no. He would kill you if you try to make him sleep. Those black mark around his eyes is never going to go away, it's a sign. A phase in his life he won't forget but also a phase he won't stay in. My cute red head punk. I thread my fingers with his and closed my eyes again.

This is such a nice breeze.

...Flashback... (3 months ago!)

"N-Neji-kun!"

"Hmm?" I turned around from my desk. Hinata. "What is it?" I asked

"Uh, they want you downstairs..." She whispered.

"What?"

"They want you downstairs..." She said just a bit louder.

"Hinata-san. Please speak up. I can't possibly hear you when you're talking to the floor so quietly!" I was shouting now. I was not in the mood.

"I'm sorry! I said they want you downstairs!" She looked at me now, trembling and eyes glazed with tears.

"Sigh Alright, just say so." I got up and pushed past her. As I was walking away, I heard her start crying quietly and muttered a silent 'I did...' Didn't mean to yell at her. I just wasn't in the mood today. I went downstairs and saw Hiashi sitting in the living room with Tsunade and Shizune .

"Been a while Neji. Good to see you again." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Same to you, Hokage-sama." I bowed.

"Sit down Neji." Hiashi said to me. I nodded and sat down at the table.

"We were just discussing about a mission I have for you. Since you don't have school during the summer." I nodded again to show I was listening. "I need you to go the the Hidden Sand country and take care of a certain patient."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Don't they have their own doctors? Besides I am not a-"

"Neji! Do not speak unless told to!" Hiashi hissed at me. (Sorry! Apparently I made Hiashi into a mean old bean again!)

"That's fine Hiashi. He's only curious. They have this special patient there. He's the kazekage of the country and... apparently there's something very wrong with him. He can't seem to get his chakra out right. Not only that, he seem to be having some rare coughing disease. He's been having it for months and his people and advisors are very worried about him. I think it may be a something clogged in his lungs, maybe. I'm not sure but, because of your clan's ability to see chakra flows. I want you to take this mission and go escort him here. That way you can see to it that he is okay. Since you'll be able to see his chakra flow, you'll be able to take care of him on the way here."

"Why don't you send someone else? I'm busy." I said.

"Neji! Don't question-"Hiashi started to say.

"Neji." Tsunada cut him off. "I believe this will be a good experience for you and being "busy" is not a excuse to not accept a mission. This is important. Are you not going to take up this mission because you're not up for it? You can't do it? Is that it?"

"You can't provoke me. Hokage-sama. I don't want to go." I raised an eyebrow and stood up from the table. I turned away and was walking away when she started to talk again.

"Neji-san. I know what's wrong with you. You've probably been very skittish lately and life seem to feel like shit right now, am I right?!"

"Hokage-sama!" Hiashi exclaimed. She raised a hand at him and stood up from the table. I stopped and jerked my head a bit and turned around. What is she talking about?

"Let me guess, life doesn't seem complete, something always seem to be missing, and everyday just seem too painful to get by. Right?"

I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "Not only that, you seem to always want to do something but never seem to find what you want. Everything you do seem to have no reason or point to it. You go to sleep every night with some seemingly unfinished business that bothers you in the back of your mind. You wake up with the pained feeling of having a horrible nightmare of never finding something! The same feeling that everything you have seem to be utterly worthless! You find no comfort in the people around you and you constantly get annoyed by small things! You want to scream out the pain but can't, because ,you, yourself have no idea what the hell is happening! You want to tell someone but considering I know you so well, Neji-san, you're not exactly the type to console with someone just because you have some stupid little problem in that messed up little head of yours! Besides that, no one would listen to you anyway because the way you act towards everyone lately makes them stay a mile away from you!"

I blinked when it looked like she was finished. "That was the longest thing you've ever said to me." I said quietly

"Yea, I know. Wow, I really outdid myself this time." She wiped her forehead and sighed a short one. "Man, I surprise myself sometimes..." Then she sat back down.

"But, hey, whatever. You don't want to do it? I'll get Hinata to do it alone. Doesn't seem like you're capable anyway. Besides at least I won't have to yell at her."

"No, I'll do it. If you believe it's good for me." I said.

"Huh. Finally come to you're senses? I don't know whether it's good for you or not. Decide that yourself."

I scoffed. "Right. Wait, Hinata? Alone? Does that mean she's-"

"Yep, she's coming with you. Got a problem?"

"... No...but-"

"Good, Hinata, come on out will you?"

"H-hai!" She whispered forcefully as she came out from behind the door.

"Great..." She was here and heard everything. I sighed.

"Uh! I-I don't have to go Hokage-sama! N-Neji-kun can do it himself I'm sure!" Hinata stammered.

"No, no! I need you to be there to report EVERYthing that happens. You guys leave at noon. Get ready. They'll tell you guys what they want you to do once you get over there. Go on."

"Uh, ok!"

"Hmph." I left and ran to my room. Then I lied down on my bed. How did that old lady know everything?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Tsunade-san, how did you know all those-" I asked.

"I didn't." She said

"Huh? Then how-"

"Just felt like the right thing to say at the time. I hit the mark, right? Who cares what you say. As long as he took it to heart. Besides doesn't all teens go through this kind of phase in their little teen life. Boohoo. Anyway, as long as Neji goes on the mission, oh well. I know something good is going to come out of this. Trust me. That Neji needs a good whooping."

"Hah. Are you serious Tsunade-sama? So that's how you got to him. I can't believe he bought that. I CAN'T believe I bought that. Oh man. Why do I follow such a evil...mmmphm..."

"What? Evil WHAT?!"

"Uh... Nothing nothing nothing! Hahaha?!? Ha?"

"Alright then! Now let's grab a few beers on the way back! You're paying! Hahahaha!" She ran off.

"WHAT?! Again?!"

Ok! So how you like that for my first chapter! I think it's coming out ok...

BUT! Tell me what you think! I wanna know!

Yea um the whole next chapter is going to be a flashback too! The brownie calling girl don't like flashbacks but you know! You gotta know what happened!

Ok a little preview of the next chapter!

---------------------------------------

"What the hell you have weird eyes." I pointed out to the red hair lying down on the hill I just passed a minute ago to get water.

"Huh?! Me?! Look at you! I can't even see your eyes!" He answered as he looked up at me.

"Yea, you can! I just don't have pupils!" I answered. What's wrong with him! Can't he see that?!

"Whatever!" He scoffed as he stood up. "Same thing!"

"Huh?! What's the same thing in that?! You little punk!"

"What?! Who you calling a punk?You...YOu...YOU..."

"HA, what an idiot you can't even find a come back."

"Shuddup bitch!"

"Hey! Who you calling a bitch?!"

"Who else?! Wanna fight bitch?!"

Who the hell is this guy?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

?..Who the hell indeed..?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

When I was done packing I went to the front gate by myself first. I leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. Hmm... about 12... Where is that ditsy girl?

"N-Neji-kun!" Huh. There she is. . . I watched her as she ran towards me. "You are early, Neji-kun!" And your late.

"Come on, let's go." I sighed and got ready to jump.

"Ahh!"

!DOOSH!

"Oh my-agh! What now Hinata?" I turned around angrily. She fallen flat on the ground. "Hinata!" I ran over to her. "You ditz! Are you alright?" I helped her up. She looked like she was ready to cry. "Ow..." She groaned.

"Huh, come on." I picked up her bag too and slung it over my shoulders.

"Neji-kun, I'm sorry. . .I 'm bothering you again."

"It's fine. Just! Sigh. Look just don't apologize anymore, okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm sor-."

"Hinata."

"S-Sorry!"

"Sigh. You're going have to work on that. Let's get going."

And with that we took off.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sir! Please stop running!"

"Stop following me first!"

"B-But! Sir! Please don't make it harder than it already is for me! Please! The advisor will have my head again!"

"Well, you're still alive! Too bad, he DIDN'T have your head!"

"S-sir! Wah!!! Please don't be like that! You're sick! You have to go back with me!"

"No Way! You can't make me!"

"Sir! Don't exert yourself! I'm suppose to be watching over you!"

"Well then, who fault is it if I accidentally trip and fall felt on my face because you were chasing me?"

"No! Sir! Don't!"

"Hah! Now that's too bad now, isn't it?! It's either me or you. And guess what? You. Have got to go!"

"No! Please sir! Ahh! Don't hurt me again!"

"Bleh! You should have stop to begin with!" I stuck my tongue out at him and smushed him with sand.

"Sir!...AHH!..." Plup!

I looked back at Yashamaru. He poped up from the sand cried all chibi like. "Gaaraaa-saaaamaaaaaa!"

"Haha! Sorry Yasha!" Hmm, where should I go now? Since I'm so far anyway. I'll go rest in the forest.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

" Ano, Neji-kun, we ran out of water."

"Huh? Alright, I'll go get it. Rest here. I'll be back, There's a river a bit further to the left. Be careful little ditz." He took off.

"O-Okay!" I said after him. Why is Neji-kun different from this morning? Little Ditz? That's an old nickname. Is he okay? "Oh no! He's not sick is he?! N-Neji-kun!" Oh crap. I can't carry all these stuff... I! I have to go see him though! What if he's really sick?! "N-Neji Kun!" Uh, where was he?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I got up from filling the silver canteen with water. I went to the top of a hill and sat down. Hmm, nice breeze.

"Hey, idiot. You're blocking my sun." A voice said out of no where.

"Huh?" I looked around. Who was that?

"Down here, dumb butt." I looked over the hill. More like down a side of it. There was a red head kid lying down on the grass eyes closed. What's weird was that he had black eyeliner around his eye. What the hell... Does this kid have some freak obsession with pandas? "Hey! Can you move before I knock your face off?"

"What?! I know that your mother taught you better than that. Punk." I said, ready to kick him off the hill. He jerks his head up and glares at me. His forehead scrunches up as he glares at me.

"What the hell?! You have weird eyes." He said trying to calm down apparently, by getting me pissed off.

"Huh?! Me?! Look at you! You look like a panda!" I said getting him pissed all over again.

"At least I have eyes! You don't have smack!" He said angrily as he sat up. "Wonder if you can even see me?!"

"I have eyes. I just don't have pupils! I don't need them and I can see you perfectly!" I could and as I look at him closer. I noticed something. His chakra system? What the...fuck? There was millions of particles, some big, some small, floating around inside.

"Whatever!" He scoffed as he stood up. "Same thing!"

"Huh?! What's the same thing in that?! You little punk!"

"Stop calling me a punk?You...YoU...YOU..."

"HA, what an idiot you can't even find a come back."

"Shuddup bastard!"

"Hey! Who you calling a bastard?!"

"Who else?! Wanna fight bitch?! I'll kick your ass any day! Bring it on!"

Who the hell is this guy?! I opened my mouth to say something when someone tapped my shoulders. "What?!" I spun around and was going to hit them. When I saw it was Hinata I calmed down but scoffed. "What are you doing here?! I told you to wait for me."

"I-I thought, N-Neji-kun might be sick..." She flushed red and looked down.

"Why would I be sick Hinata?" I said forcefully still a bit peeved.

"Be-because N-Neji-kun was so nice to me this-"

"What?! That's why you thought I was sick?! Hinata, I just wanted to do this mission without seeing you cry okay!? So I thought I be nice to you!"

"N-Neji-kun-"

"Aww, how sweet. Man, you guys look very cute together. Adorable, really." The punk red head said. I twitched an eyebrow. This guy. Was pissing me off. Hinata saw my anger.

"N-Neji-kun... I! I suppose you don't know him-"

I turned around and faced the punk and with every bad word I said I jabbed a finger toward him. "Of course I don't know a bastard like him! This little bitch has no manners what so ever! He's just some weird bum I just met disturbing me!" I screamed. I panted a little trying to calm down.

"What?! You were disturbing me first! I told you to move! You could have just moved without a word! But, Nooooo! You had to talk about my mother! What the hell is that?! I get it. You want to talk about mothers? You want to talk about mothers?! Okay fine! Let's talk about mothers!"

"Eh! H-Hold on! Don't talk about mothers now! N-Neji-kun! We should go back and get our things!" Hinata yelled out of the blue.

"What?! You didn't get our stuff?! Shit! Hinata! There's thieves around here! Damn!" I took off toward where we rested.

When I got there nothing was left.

"Shit!" I screamed and slammed my fist on a large boulder. It broke to pebbles.

"Man, someone's pissy." It was that bastard again. He was sitting on a tree.

"Shut up you! If it wasn't for you! Our stuff wouldn't have gotten lost! Dammit!"

"N-Neji-kun! I'm sorry! It was my fault! I should have listened to you and stayed here instead of following you!" Hinata said, her face about to cry. Damn.

"It's not your fault. Okay?! At least I still have the important things on me. Let's just get outta here." I said trying so damn hard not to explode.

"O-Okay... So you're not going to talk about mothers?" I scoffed and looked at her like she was the dumbass of the world. Are you shittin' me? Oh my god. Neji calm down. Don't-

"Bwahahahaha! Oh wow! That's great! Man, haha! You are hilarious, little miss." the red head laughed and laughed. Ok. I was pissed. I picked up a good sized rock and threw it at him. He caught it. "What was that supposed to be?"

"A warning. I don't know what the hell you're doing with yourself. But you better stop smoking or some shit because if not, your chakra's gonna be busted pretty soon." And with that we took off.

O.o.O

I must have stood there for a long time because Yashamaru managed to find me for once. He asked me what was wrong for about a minute or two before he finally gave up and just sat down. Waiting for me to go.

'How?' I asked myself. 'How the hell did he know? That there's something wrong with me? Why didn't I ask him? Who is he? Why didn't he tell me more about it? Why didn't he help me? Why didn't he make it better? Why?! Why?! Why?! That bastard!'

"Agh!" I clutched my head.

"Gaara-sama!" Yashamaru was at my side in a flash. But it didn't feel like he was there. No, it felt like nothing was there. Nobody. No one. Just me. All alone. Alone again.

"AHH!" I screamed as I felt the pain in my body worsened. The scream didn't sound like mine. No.

The scream sounded like a monster. Is that what it is? Is that what I am? A monster? A monster inside of me?

_Or is the monster, me?_

Why couldn't I get rid of it? Why?

_It hurts_.

My breathing is coming harder and in shorter breath.

I cough and cough and cough, non stop! Why doesn't it go away? The coughing isn't just normal hacking anymore. It's blood. And I can't stop it. The blood splatters everywhere around me.

"I'm sorry Yasha, I know you don't like seeing blood." I managed to gasp out, mouth full of blood. Trying to give a apologetic smile. I must look like a monster.

"Gaara-sama! It doesn't matter! We must get you back! Now!" He grabs me and takes off. The coughing continues, I can't feel myself anymore. No, I'm losing it.

Please stop. _It hurts_. Don't do this to me.Is this it? Is my time up? I'm not going to heaven, I know that. They would scream if they saw me. Ha. I chuckled in between my nonstop coughing. I must be really wanting to die. Laughing at a time like this.

I don't want to go to hell though. I wouldn't mind it. But. What if I don't want to see her. _Her._ Why did she do this to me? Did I deserve it? What did I do? I want to know but, I'm scared. I'm scared of what you'll say. Please don't say it's just because I _existed._What if I was never alive? What if I never came? Would you have been alive? And happy? Then maybe I wouldn't have to feel this. Feel this pain. Pain of living.

For nothing.

_O.o.O (Neji-kun right here!)  
_

When we reached the Hidden Sand Village it was late evening. The guards at the gate greeted us and took us in. This place... It is entirely of sand. Thus the name Hidden "Sand" Village, I suppose. But how can one live here? The sand is everywhere, carried by the wind. The people here are very well adapt but there is nearly no one in the streets. Some people here and there but nothing compare to Konoha. A councilmen greeted us inside and let us rest in the rooms they had prepared for us. He was puzzled at first, as to why we didn't have our stuff but I explained there was problems on the way here. The councilmen told us I would be in a room right next to the kazekage. While Hinata on the other side. He also said the kazekage was out at the moment and when he came back he would alert us. We said our good nights and settled into our rooms. I was looking out the window of a small balcony when there was a knock at my door.

"N-Neji-kun?" Hinata. I opened the door.

"Yes, what is it?" I said.

"C-Can we talk? For a bit?" She said, nervously. I blinked. Um...k.

"Sure." I opened the door wider and stepped aside. She walked in and looked around. "Sit down." I said.

"Ok." She sat on the chair as I sat down at the end of the bed.

"So what is it?"

"I wanted to apologize for the losing o-our things." She said looking at the floor. I sighed, why doesn't anyone ever look at me when they are speaking to me?

"Hinata. It's fine, they provided for us anyway. So stop apologizing when it isn't necessary,just don't apologize anymore, and please look at me when you're talking to me okay?"

"Y-yes!" She looks up at me slowly. "Um, N-Neji-kun, what do you think happened to red head-kun?"

"I don't know!" I shrugged. "Who cares? He's probably just messed up. Like on crack." I lied down.

"Y-You know thats not it. There's-there's something wrong with him! His chakra formation isn't right! The particles and chakra flow is greatly harmed! Besides that, the particles doesn't seem to stop! There's great clumps of those things attached together and if it gets stuck in his main organs, it could hurt him! Also his lungs are also very disturbed, there are things practically embedded into the sides of his lungs! Those could cause serious damage to his breathing and if it starts bleeds he could drown in his own blood!" In the middle of it, I had propped my elbows up and looked up at her backing up a bit. She was in her moment.

"Wow Hinata.That was the longest thing you ever said to me. You didn't even stutter much. I'm so amazed, I could almost clap."

"Uh! Oh! Th-thank you N-Neji-kun! But...oh! But, I'm serious!"

"Yea, I know, but he isn't our problem Hinata. There's too many people in the world with too many problems. You can't help all of them."

"But, Neji-kun, I feel so sorry for him..."

"Well-"

-BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM-

"Hyuuga-sama! Hyuuga-sama! We need your help!" Some one banged on my door and screamed.

I ran over and opened the door immediately as Hinata stood up quickly. It was some messenger. "What it is?" I said

"It's the kazekage! He's back and he's hurt! He's having another attack!" He said and ran down the hall.

"Attack?" Hinata and I said together. We didn't have time to wonder and ran after the messenger.

He ran into a room and we followed. It was dark with only a lit candle in a corner but the outline of the sight stopped us directly. There was a pool of blood on the floor and a kid was bent over on the ground, coughing blood. A man was beside him trying to help, obviously have no idea what to do. He was also covered in blood.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped. I ran up to the kid and pulled him onto my lap. His head hung low next to mine, I couldn't see his face, and he kept coughing blood up fiercely.

"What the hell?" I looked into his chakra system. "Oh shit." I said in a low voice.This chakra was all too familiar. The kid looked up. Panda eyes bloodshot.

"Hah. You bitch. You again? So you're the Hyuuga..." He rolled his head on to my shoulders and closed his eyes, smirking. He was weak. Really weak and he was still trying to act cool. He had blood dripping from his mouth all over his chin. Like he just drank blood and threw it all back up.He coughed and bloods splattered onto my cheek. I just stared at him, wide eyed, as I looked into his body. His lungs were bleeding and chakra was shook up.What was happening?! There was some sort of tornado inside combining his blood and chakra together, racking up his lung making him cough up the blood nonstop. What else is happening in there?! There must be something else! What?!

"Please! You have to help him! Please help him! He can't die! Help!" The white hair guy screamed at me, shaking on the ground begging. Hinata held him back. "Please!"

"Sir! Please stop!" She said. "Neji-kun! Hurry! Do something!"

What?! Do what?!

---  
-----------------------------  
Here! It's just a small cliffie. Sry! But I think it was okay. I like how it's turning out but I lied! I'm sorry!

I think that half of this story might be about how Neji met Gaara in sand. They're staying there for a while so gomen!

Also sorry for such OCCness! Gaara and Neji is kinda out of character. Okay maybe not kinda but really! I sorta like them this way! Not that the original character is bad but ahh! Just! Sry!

Please review! Tell me what you think!

Oh I also wanna ask, how do you spell Neji? N-E-J-I? Or N-E-I-J-I? I heard it was the latter.

Thank you! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_(All sitting in egg chairs in a white room)_

_Me:_Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Evie-chan, I love your stories! I can't believe you reviewed thank you! Thank you to everyone else too! Thanks for telling me how to really spell Neji! Thanks!

Sasu: Enough already.

Me: Sheesh, I was just sharing my gratitude! Yea, so I will now have these two for short popping-out-of-no-where narrations. Called Swish time Wait? Where's the other dude?

Naru: Here! Sorry, stopped by the ramen shop. Was huuungry! So what now?

Sasu: Shut up dobe and sit on my lap.

Naru: sheesh, I was only a minute late!

Sasu: Now.

Naru: Ok! Come here lappy! (plop)

Me: Wow. That was easy.

Sasu: Yea I like my bitches easy.

Naru: Yea me too.

Me: Naruto, I believe he was talking about you.

Naru: Yea I- What!? You're my bitch Sasuke! I mark you all the time!

Me:Right...

Sasu:I am not your bitch! I am your man!

Me:Ok...

Naru: Well, I am your woma- I mean! I am your man too!

Me: Pfft, um disclaimer please?

Naru: chibichino is in no way owning the characters to Naruto or anything else that sounds related to EXCEPT the story line! Happy? Now be quiet! I'm yelling at my man!

Me:Yea... read on!

_-----------------------------_

_"Sir! Please stop!" She said. "Neji-kun! Hurry! Do something!"_

_What?! Do what?!_

_O.o.O_

Oh hell, I-

"Neji-kun! Maybe you could take it out!" Hinata cried.

"How? I have not trained to do that! I could make it worst if I try it and cut up his lungs!" I screamed at her still holding the kazekage.

"No! You can't! It's already worst!..." The white head guy kept shouting able how bad his condition is. I paralyzed him by jabbing two spots where his throat met his chest. A pressure spot that connects with with his spinal cord that freezes him until I dislodge it (I don't know if that's true or right! So don't try it and hurt yourself!). He could still see everything but could not talk or move. I signal Hinata to move him aside. Then it hit me. . .dislodge? That's it! The blood has to come from some sort of source! If I could just find the source, dislodge it, and calm his chakra, I can at least stop him from his attack! I looked into his lungs and focused in on the where the blood flowed from. There it was. A small sharp ass rock. Made from the particle that was in his chakra flow. What the fuck, did he do with his body?!

I sat him up carefully in the criss cross apple sauce style (Or if you perfer, Indian style. Wow these names bring back memories...) in front of me and I sat behind him. I jabbed in a few spots on his back with the Taijutsu that only Hyuuga's know. He immediately straightened up and threw his head back. Some more jabs, here and there, and he started coughing less. After the last jab, blood sprayed from his mouth (wow, remind of those Asian drams that take place in the past, with the martial arts and... Yeeeeaa okay, sorry I won't bother you again...) and he slumped down. I panted and furrowed my eyebrows. I had blocked the swirl of chakra with hard jabs that forced my chakra into his own, creating a gate blockade that cuts off the source of the tornado. Another jab to his side dislodged the rock which was now stuck in my chakra that I had injected into his lungs. It took a while and, oh god, I don't even know if this is what I'm supposed to do. But, it'll have to do. For now.

"N-Neji-kun?" Hinata asked, worriedly. "Is-Is everything-"

"It's fine. He'll be fine for now." I got up as Hinata ran over to help the red head. I walked toward the door when 5 people pushed past me to get to the red head. I stumbled into the wall. I grimaced, I wasted a lot of energy and chakra into that kid and it was affecting me now. Hinata noticed as she backed away from the people picking up their kazekage and left. She ran over to me.

"Neji-kun, should you really be walking around after you just did all that?" I scoffed.

"I'll be fine. It was nothing, just a waste of time. Something like that isn't going to hurt me." I got my balance and walked out.

O.o.O.o.O

"Neji-kun..." I was going to follow him when I heard a thump on the ground. "Eh?" I turned around and saw Mr. White head. "Oh! I forgot about you!" I ran over to him and dislodge his block. He took a couple of deep breaths and blurted out.

"Is-Is he alright!?"

"Uh yea! Red head-sama-I-I mean! Kazekage-sama will be fine!" I said reassuring him while helping him up.

"No! Not him! I can tell he'll be alright! He won't go away that easily. But I meant Hyuuga-sama! Well, t-the other one. He didn't look too good."

"Uh, h-he'll be okay!" _I hope._

_(stuttering dummies)-------------Swich time!---------_

_Sasu:Losers_

_Naru: Hi, Hinata!_

_Sasu:She can't hear you._

_Naru:Whaaaaat?grr, fine!"_

_---Swish time over--------_

O.o.O.o.O

I walked quickly into my room and slammed the door shut with my body. Oh god. I slid down to the ground, back still pressed against the door. I can't move another step. Something like that had that big of an effect on me? I scoffed as I breathe heavily. Pathetic, just pathetic. I can't take one even take on one patient? I can't even help one patient, without getting this exhausted?! How the hell am I going to take on a whole hospital in the future?! It's my dream to become a famous doctor! My fate, my destiny and I can't turn away from that! I'm suppose to help people, to cure them, but I can't even take on one person. Dammit This sucks. Forget it, I'm too tired. I just want to, want to... I sat there, looking out the thick glass door of the balcony and watched the moon until I felt myself get lost to the evil clutches of the sandman.

(Har, evil sandman)_----Swish Time!------_

_Me:woo Sandman!_

_Naru:Woo! Sandman!_

_Sasu:woo..._

_Naru:Come one Sasuke! Say it like you mean it!_

_Sasu:Woo. Sandman!_

_Naru:Yea!(on sasuke's lap) I love you! (hugs him)_

_Sasu:Ooo I love you too!... _

_Me:Um, he has the scary look on his face. That's bad. That's bad isn't it? Oi? Naruto! Careful! I'm telling you!_

_----Swish time over!---------------_

O.o.O.o.O

"Neji-kun..."

"So will he be alright?"

"I suppose, but I know for a fact that his chakra has lowered a least by half."

"Is that bad?"

"He'll be tired, exhausted for at least half day until he regain all the chakra b-but Neji-kun is strong! So he'll definitely be alright!"

"So he won't be moving for at least a day is that right?" Another voice said.

"I-I suppose...Wah!" Hinata and Yashamaru spun around from leaning on Neji's door. The head councilman smiled at them.

"S-Sir!" Yashamaru said and bowed. Hinata did the same.

"Please, I would like you young fellows to stay for as long as you need. In exchange for helping the kazekage. I know that the Hyuuga won't be well until tomorrow." The councilman said.

"Oh! Uh, that wouldn't be necessary! We can leave tomorrow!"

"Please stay for at least a day! I insist."

"B-but Neji-kun won't approve!"

"Don't worry. I've it figured out!" Yashamaru said excitedly and looked at the councilman for permission. He nodded. "You said it would take a half day for Hyuuga-sama to regain his chakra which means he won't be able to move around til than. By that time it'll be around late noon and the sun will be blaring down on Sand along with the wind and sand blowing around. It'll be bad for traveling especially if you're not used to it. So then you'll have to stay here for at least a day or so!"

"There you have it." The councilman said, smiling. Hinata eyes widen.

"Uh, um. Well, I-but-" She stuttered.

"It'll be fine. The kazekage don't want him to leave just yet anyway. Apparently he wants to have fun before he has to leave. So because our kazekage is your client and patient. You have to respect his wishes to stay here and you will have to watch him here. That is all." He and Yashamaru turned and left, leaving a very confused Hinata behind.

O.o.O.o.O

_Uh,I-I can't breath! I can't move, why is this? There's something sitting on me! The dark engulfed me and sound of a loud guitar played. What is this horrible music?! I-_

I opened my eyes immediately to the blaring of a guitar and tried to sit up but I could hardly move. I breathe heavily and felt sweat trail down my forehead. I stared at the ceiling for awhile until I really did feel the weight on my body. I looked downwards and saw the familiar back of yesterday night sitting crisscross on my stomach.

"What the hell?!" I tried to move but still couldn't. The red head glanced back at me with his green panda eyes.

"Oh? Finally awake?" He said, arms crossed.

"Get off me!"

"Nah, I rather like this view." He said turning around to face me.

"What view? I don't care! I want you to get off!"

"Do you talk this way to your clients? I should complain and write a statement on you." He smirked. " I know you can't get another one."

"Dammit! What do you want?!"

"Nothing much. Saw you on the floor last night so I thought I be the good guy and put you back on the bed." I groaned. How. The hell. Did he get in here?! Little punk! I can't even think right with this horrid music!

"Can you turn the fucking thing down?!" I screamed and flopped my head back onto the pillow. This cannot be happening.

"Fine." He said and snapped his fingers. The music stopped. What the hell? I said that so he could get off me. But he didn't even move!

"How the hell did you do that?" I said looking at him, confused and angry.

"Hmm, what this? Like what I did with your hands?" I looked at my hands.

"Oh shit! What is that?" No wonder I couldn't move! There was sand wrapped around my wrist to the metal headboard, I could see there was some chakra flow in it.

"Sand, that's what inside of me." I looked at him, he had a sad smile but quickly changed it into a smirked. " You suck, if you hadn't figure out. Even the little miss knew. You're an idiot."

"What?! I-I knew that! I just!" The sad look on his face didn't leave my mind even if it was only for a second. So I shook my head and pretended that it didn't happen. "I don't believe that a little sand can tie me! You can't even make sand into a rope!"

"Sorry buddy, my sand's different."

"I don't care!!!! Goddamn! Get off of me!"

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" The punk sneered, bending down to my face and on all fours. I felt a blush rushing to my cheeks.

"What?! N-No! I-" What is he doing? I felt a little hot near my lower stomach.

"Neji-kun! Gaara-kun!" Hinata bust into the room. I glared at him as he cocked his head to one side and smiled at me. I felt my head dig into the pillow hardly and I knew the blush was clearly visible now. I turned my head to a side away from the two. Then I felt something warm and wet against my neck. I flinched and try to move my head but Gaara's head was blocking me. "What the-?!" I seethed. It kind of stings. Then it left as quickly as it came and the red head had gotten off the bed. _What the fuck did he just do? Ugh, I'm wet._ I watched him lick his lips and walked over to Hinata.

"Miss, watch him alright? He'll be tied down but he's still acting like a rude bitch. Not that he could move to begin with..."

"O-okay!" Hinata stuttered and I saw that she had a huge blush on her face that was bigger than her normal blush.

"Thanks," He lifted his chin and smirked at me once again, "see ya later."

"Bastard!" I screamed a line of cuss words after him. Who the hell do he think he is?! Mocking me?! If he wasn't such important a client I chop him to pieces! "Untie me you punk!!!"

"N-Neji-kun!" Hinata actually had the guts to walk up to me.

"What!?"

" I think you should see this." She held a mirror in front of my face and I saw it immediately against my pale skin. He marked me. That punk marked me! What the hell?! I have a goddamn hickey!!!

"AHHHHHHH!!! YOU PANDA BITCH!!!" Neji screamed and if you were on the other side on the sand village, you would have still heard it loud and clear.

O.o.O.o.O

"Hahaha! This is hilarious!"

"Gaara-sama. Should you really be playing with him like that?"

"Why not Yasha? That guy's an idiot! He's a stubborn, hard headed dumbass! It's fun to mess with a guy like that!"

"It's not just messing around. That's not the real reason you're after him though, is it Gaara-sama?"

". . .What do you mean?"

"Why are going after him? It's something else." I said quietly. Gaara's eyes widen a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"...That's fine. As long as he cures you. It'll be okay right? At least he'll understand-wah!"

...Plop...

"Yasha, you talk too much. I'm gonna check him out down there. Later!" He jumped off the roof. _Gaara...What are looking for?_ Whoa, what? Down there? What's down there?

O.o.O.o.O

"Gah that bastard! Who knew all you needed to get the sand off was water?" I rolled my eyes and growled. I rubbed the hickey hard as if this could get it off. "That bastard! I swear I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"N-Neji-kun! He only meant for you not to move! You know you're in no condition to do that!" Hinata ran after me as I stalked out of the main building. "Neji-kun! Where are you going?! I don't know how to get back!"

"You don't know how to get back to our house in Konoha either! I'm just taking a walk, I know the way around! So just go back!"

"Konoha? You're Konoha people?" A little gang formed in front of me as I dusted my shirt from the sand blowing around.

"What?" I glared at them. They were just a bunch of street thugs holding knives and baseball bats. They didn't even have much chakra apparently they ARE just streets thugs.

"What. The hell. Are you Konoha bitches doing here?" A tough looking guy wearing cut offs, clearly the leader, said.

"What's it to you punks?" I sneered and crossed my arms. "Looking for a fight?"

"If you can keep up bitch!" He growled and charged at me. I lifted a hand up to fight when a wall of sand blocked us off.

"What the?!" I stepped back. What's going on? The sand dissolved into the sand that's already on the ground and there he was. The red head standing all cool with his arms crossed, right in between us two. "Show off." I muttered. He turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at me. Then he smirked when he saw my neck. "At least I don't have that." I put my hand over the hickey quickly and scowled.

"Shut up you bastard." He smiled and turned back around. _There it is again, that smile._ I found it kind of hard not to blush then.

"What are you doing here Raidon(1)? You know that this is a government official building. You're not allowed here." Gaara said quietly.

_-----Swish Time-----------------_

_Sasu: Isn't Raidon one of those pokemon things?_

_Me:I believe it is. Yea so?_

_Naru: Cool! I want one!_

_Sasu:No you don't._

_Naru: I do!_

_Sasu: Are you going to disobey me?_

_Naru: Yes!_

_Me: ...Naru You're gonna get punished (points at evil eyed Sasuke.) _

_(Sasuke grabs Naru and runs.)_

_Me: Whoop! Grab and run. Bye Naru!_

_Naru:Wah? NOOOO!_

_---------Swish Time over----------------_

"So?! I heard there were Konoha bastards here! I'm gonna take care of them!"

"Raidon, leave before I force you to."

"But they're Konoha people!"

"We have. An alliance with them, Raidon. They're our people too."

"Gaara-sama! I know you hate them! You think they're pathetic! Why are you helping them?! We don't need them! They'll just get a bunch of-!" Gaara stepped forward.

"One, you will call me Kazekage-sama when you are in this territory." He took another step forward and kept doing it with every reason. "Two, you're right I do think they're pathetic but this is a different case. Three, I'm not helping them, they are helping me. Four, you don't need them but I need them and because you need me, you're gonna need them too. Five, I don't have time for this AND it's getting late. So I suggest you leave. Now." He had reached his face now and stared him down, even though Gaara was clearly shorter by a inch. He still looked very menacing, I could feel his chakra burning off him. Raidon flinched and glared at me. Then he turn and left, the rest followed. Gaara then turned around to us. " He didn't do anything, I hope?" He cocked a head at me but I turned my head away. I didn't want to answered him, Hinata did so.

"N-no! They did not. Um, we should be getting back in! It is getting late!" Hinata said.

"Of course." Gaara said. "Let's go! I'm getting kind of cold out here. Come-whoa."

I pushed past him and walked toward the door.

"N-Neji-kun?" Hinata said walking after me.

"Hey!" Gaara yelled. I spun around.

"Shut up! I don't need help from someone who can't even take care of them self! You don't need me anyway! I would have been fine! Who do you think I am? I'm not pathetic!" I was blabbing now, but I didn't care. I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about.

"What are you talking-"

"Nothing! You stupid panda bastard! Just nothing!" I ran back into the building. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I never let my emotions run loose?! What is happening to me?!_

_Swish time!-----------------_

_(Naru:HAHA! Neji's in looove, Neji's in loooove!_

_Sasu:Shut up dude, this is his story._

_Naru: Wah! You're so mean! Bleh! You shut up!_

_Sasu: . . . What?_

_Naru: What?_

_Sasu: Did you just tell me to shut up?_

_Naru: Uh... no??? heh heh?_

_Sasu: Oh yea? (jumps on Naru and drags him to who knows where.)_

_Me: Um ok, yea. It's final, they ain't coming back..._

_Swish time over!-----------_

O.o.O.o.O

"Oh! N-Neji-kun! I-I'm sorry Gaara-kun! I don't know what has gotten into Neji-kun. I think he could be sick. He's never act like this before." I said.

"Hmph, does he think I don't need him? I'll make him understand that he can't live without me. He's not going to be able to stop thinking about me after I'm done with him." Gaara-kun smirked.

"Eh?" Gaara-kun walked away. Leaving a very confused Hinata behind. "Why is this mission so confusing?" She wondered.

O.o.O.o.O

I covered my head with my pillow and screamed for a while, although it was muffled. It's good to just let everything out every once and again. I had the music from earlier blasting through my ears. The music was horrible but it felt awesome. I sighed, this is stupid. Why is this shit happening to me? Argh! I-what the?! My pillow lifted off my head. I flipped over onto my back, propped up on my arms and eyes wide. There was pillars of sand lifting up the pillow and standing right at the end of my bed, arms crossed, was the ass Panda.

"What the hell?!" I looked around, where was the sand coming from?!

"My body, inside anyway. Didn't I say this before?" He smirked and lifted up a finger and flicked at nothing. Then my earphones came out, pulled by sand.

"Hey!" I had started liking the music.

"Thought you didn't like this kind of music?" He said as he listened to it.

"Shut up! I don't!" He chuckled and threw the earphones to the ground.

"So I'm kind of hungry and mad. What makes you think I don't need your ass? Who else is going to stop my attacks? Hmm?" He snapped his fingers and sand wrapped around my wrist and ankle to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" I screamed and tried to struggle but it pulled me back. "You bastard! Let go-" Then his face appeared right on top my mine out of no where. I couldn't hold back my gasp.

"Aww, little Hyuuga surprised?" He purred.

"What?! I'm not surprised!"

"Oh? So you were waiting for this?" He got uncomfortably close to me and I flinched.

"No I wasn't! I didn't mean it like that." He sighed. "What?!" I smirked. "Give up?!" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I just want you to shut up." Then he dove down and kissed me. My eyes widen alot.

"Mphm! Mphm! Mphmmmm! Mmmm..." I tried to resist but I somehow couldn't. I couldn't resist the soft lips and beautiful face so close. Whoa what, I?! I tried to back away but he had pushed me into the mattress to the furthest extent. The only thing I could do was open my mouth and that was a bad idea. He had felt the opening and stuck the same wet tongue that had given me the hickey inside. He searched around my mouth with his tongue and I found myself moving for him. I felt my tongue touching his slowly and he coaxed me until I did. Then we battled with around until we needed air and he reluctantly pulled back.

"Why aren't you resisting?" He smirked, face flushed.

"I did." I panted. No doubt face flushed as well.

"Not enough. Did you enjoy it then?" I turned my head away and bit my lip. No! I won't admit I enjoyed that! There's no way in hell, I could have enjoyed that! This can't be happening! NO! This is- I involuntarily gasped and arched my back slightly. That bastard! He was messing with me! "Oh, so you did enjoy it. You don't say anything but this part says it all." He chuckled and attacked my neck this time while at the same time rubbing my nearly full hard-on.

"Bastard!" I seethed through my clenched teeth. Trying so hard not to moan. "Why are you doing this?!" He didn't stop from his work but still answered me.

"I'm interested. Very interested. In what you can do and if you can save me." He said the last part quietly.

"What?" But I didn't have time to ask. He had ripped my shirt off and he was grinding against me. I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning.

"Why hold back? I'm going to make you scream, no matter what." He reached his hands up and glanced off my nipples. I shuddered. His tongue traveled down my throat and latched onto one as his hands explored my sides and other places. I could not stop the deep moans coming from my throat even though I drew blood my lip from biting so hard. "That's more like it." the red head said as he switched to the next one. When he was done my pants had come off somehow. He reached into my boxer's and skimmed my thighs. Then he played around with my dick while kissing me.

I moaned into the kiss as he did this. I could not stop it, it felt so damn good. I would have taken this mission in a heartbeat if I knew this came with it. Whoa. What am I thinking? I can't believe I'm acting like this but I- I can't stop the pleasure...

"What do you know? The Hyuuga has given in to the panda bastard." I didn't answer, he smirked and pulled down my boxer's as well.

"What are you doing?!"

"You should have known this was coming when this began."

"W-what?! No! I'm not uke!" He flinched and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want something to happen here?" He asked smirking widely. Loving every moment of this.

"I-what?! You weren't going to-?! What?!"

--------------------------------

Me: Ok! Sorry for the long wait for the readers that follow this! But I think this chapter was pretty darn long! So what do you think about the short lemon? The next part will be in the next chap because this is getting way too long, I think. It's actually a first for me to actually post or write lemons on here! So thanks for reading! What do you think?

Naru: I think it was great! ( Smiles and waves a ramen flag from lying on the bed. He is covered with a blanket.)

Sasu: Sure, why not? ( laying on his back, hands behind head, next to Naruto sharing the blanket.)

(Both obviously butt naked)

Me:Woo! Okay then um yea! Review please, it's a long chappie! I deserve something!

Naru: Hey hey!Sasuke, next time we should do it this way. (Start rambling about some perverted things)

Sasu: Whatever you say babe.

Me:Um yea. (sweatdrop)


End file.
